It's not over
by 873.52
Summary: YYH xover Kenshin gets spit into the Harry Potter time and place, and the Reikai Tantei have been assigned to get him back. They think that their mission is over when they find another out of place, but Kenshin's still there, and that may affect history.
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is when everybody is 15 years old. To make it more of a natural environment for this age level, I may have to put in a few crushes, but they will be one-sided so I won't have to go in to it that much. Also, for YYH, it is before the Dark Tournament, and for Kenshin, it is before he meets Tomoe. That is all.

Kenshin had been taking a walk, for he had finally been given a break from his work. He suddenly felt a strange aura from the depths of a long, narrow alleyway. It was not evil, nor was it good. Kenshin, being curious, cautiously went to investigate.

He noticed a second too late that that was a big mistake as the strange aura engulfed him and vanished into thin air, taking him along with it.

A second later, he was spit out into the air, right in front of a very surprised Harry and Mrs. Dursley. They had both been working out in the garden. You would have expected chaos complete with screaming and throwing things from there on, but that didn't happen.

It was because both of them were (sadly, on Mrs. Dursley's part) used to these kinds of odd happenings, and found that they both couldn't make a screaming deal out of it. So they subconsciously settled to being extremely confused.

"sumimasen, kokowa doko desu ka?" Kenshin tried asking politely after confirming through their auras that they were also surprised by his appearance, and had no hostile intentions.

He was met with more confused silence, and then he mentally slapped himself after realizing his mistake. These were gaijin, there was no way they could understand Japanese. It was a good thing that he had picked up English while listening to the gaijin that came to Japan.

He attempted again, hopefully in the right language, "Pardon me, but where am I?"

Koenma was stamping papers as usual when he noticed something wrong.

What was this? Portal opened in the middle of the Bakumatsu? This was not right, he knew that this has never been authorized. The record also said that it had taken one human child with an abnormally strong reiki with it to another time and place, which just so happened to be modern-day England.

This did not make him that nervous, for it was only a child taken to another place in the same world, and considering the amount of reiki this child apparently possessed, he could just ask Dumbledore about it and he would probably be able to find him easily.

Dumbledore had the gift of being able to sense children with abnormally high reiki, or as he would call it, children with magical potential.

Koenma decided not to take chances though, for there was always a one-in-a-hundred chance that the child moved had a great impact on history, and he didn't want any major changes to take place.

It should be an easy task, find an oddly acting Japanese kid, drag him over here, give him a slight mind wipe, and shove him into the portal that should take him back to where he belonged…. _This plan is genius_ he thought, mentally giving himself a pat in the back, when he noticed something else in his pile of records.

Apparently there was another unauthorized portal in modern-day England. It was somewhere within the wizarding community, and whoever went in it was spit into a random time and place, which caused another portal to open on the other side, waiting until another person came to fill in the absence of the other on the other side.

This explained why the kid was in England. The portal will have to be closed to prevent further happenings like this from happening. This was going to take longer than first planned, so that magic school of Dumbledore will probably enroll the kid before he got to put things right.

School… he needed youngsters for this, and immediately knew which group he was going to have to send.

"Hello, Botan? Could you please get the Urameshi group to gather at my office? Tell him I have another mission for their group." He said via communicator. _time to get ready for the complaining… especially when he hears the part about school….._

"Okay, I am going to be to the point." Mrs. Dursley snapped. Looking at the strange boy with obvious dislike.

"do you know what country you're in?"

Kenshin looked around and noticed the signs. It was in English.

"This must be England, or America." He answered with narrowed eyes.

"this is England. Now, what year is it?"

Kenshin was not prepared for this strange question.

"Last time I checked, it was 18-" she cut him off right there

"okay, do you know anyone here?"

"no"

"fine then. Do you have a place to stay?"

"no"

"then you may stay here on one condition." She said huffily, glaring at the two owls that have just arrived in disgust. "don't come back after you go to that freak school of yours with my nephew." And then she promptly stood up and stalked towards the house. Leaving a dumbfounded Harry, and an equally perplexed Kenshin in the yard.

She had decided to let another underage wizard stay here, just like that. She must have been so exhausted, she probably didn't feel like getting into an argument that she would most likely lose.

_Oh great_ Kenshin thought _I'm in a different country and a different time, and I have to go to some sort of school she obviously does not support with her nephew, never to come back after that. I really need to get back to where I belong. I am rather worried about Katsura-san. Until I find a way though, I see I must be staying with this child here. _Kenshin looked at him again _I see, physically weak, a tad bit malnourished, but abnormally strong energy. Must be an offspring of one of those 'mages'. What is that strange scar on his forehead? There seems to something – _

Kenshin's train of thought was interrupted as Harry started speaking to him. "hi, seems like you'll be stuck with me for a while, my name's Harry Potter by the way." He said with a grin, and stuck out his hand.

Kenshin looked at the hand thoughtfully before remembering the western way of greeting others, and shook the boy's hand, saying, "I thank you for your hospitality, but may I ask what those birds are doing?"

He motioned toward the two owls that were impatiently hopping around at their feet.

"oh, this must be the letter from school." Harry said happily "hey! You got a letter too! I didn't know you were also a wizard. You've only been here for a few minutes too, guess Dumbledore doesn't miss a thing."

Kenshin took his letter and frowned at it. This Dumbledore person, he must be one of those western mages, but a powerful one to be able to locate another of his kind's presence, along with _where_. He hesitantly opened the letter after making sure there was nothing out of the ordinary about it.

As Kenshin proceeded to read the letter, his scowl became darker. It was as the lady had said, he had to go to some sort of 'freak' school, and a boarding school at that! To put this whole school simply, it was just a place for western mages to learn how to control their energy.

_Hmm, something seems to be bothering him_ Harry thought darkly _besides, his eyes are… I dunno, creepy. Wonder where he came from, hope he isn't any follower of Voldemort. Though for some odd reason I have a feeling that he isn't. _Harry studied the child again. _Red hair in a high ponytail, yellow eyes, seems like he was cut once on his face, hmmm those are… swords? And his clothes… they seem like what the ancient Japanese wore. He will stand out too much that way. But those swords… why?_

"you'll have to change, or you'll stand out too much. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes." Harry told him.

"I see that the presence of these swords are bothering you." Kenshin said. "It was not peaceful in where I came from. That is all I can tell you."

Harry mentally shuddered at the emotionless voice and the fact that he seemed to have almost read his mind, but replied with an "oh.. right." And led him towards the house.

Kuwabara looked at his watch, they were all supposed to be in the office by 4, it was 3:58, and two members of their team haven't showed up yet.

"Where the hell are they?" Yuusuke grumbled to himself.

Kuwabara said nothing and continued to stare at his watch, looking at the second's hand. The moment it ticked to 4 exactly, the door slammed open, and the other two walked in, calm as usual.

"wow! You came at the EXACT time! how'd you know?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"who gives a care! Now where were you two! You were almost late, AND you made me wait with this idiot with no one else to talk to up until now!" Yuusuke yelled.

"well Hiei here insisted on being late just to be annoying…" Kurama began,

"and the fox insisted on being here before it was time" Hiei interrupted, rolling his eyes while muttering something like 'perfectionist' under his breath.

"so we decided to come here so we would seem late and not BE late." Kurama finished with a smile.

Yuusuke was about to agree with Hiei's little comment when he was interrupted by Koenma.

"so now that you have all assembled, I will tell you the details of this mission."

**five minutes later….**

"WHAT! When I took the job as tantei, no one ever told me there was a possibility of school being involved!" Yuusuke yelled.

"I'm ready, go on complaining if that makes you feel better." Koenma replied with a yawn.

"So you're expecting me to go to this building filled with filthy ningen brats and _live_ with them?" Hiei asked, disgust evident in his voice.

"Yes, I believe that that is a part of this mission, but that is not the point. The problem is, how to find the child. If he knew how to speak English, or if he _was_ English in the first place, he would have had time to settle down and blend in by the time we get there." Kurama said, raising an eyebrow at Koenma "do you have any details as to what this child is like?"

"Close to none, but I know that he is a boy, and judging from the amount of effort it took for the transportation to take place, I would guess that this is either a tall child or a rather small adolescent. Either way, he will be taken to the school. Keep an eye out for a Japanese child that seems out of place." Koenma replied "also, I want all of you to act as normal students who are nothing out of the ordinary. I have given everyone in the school including the professors an impression that you four have always been there, but in the background. No one will be surprised that you are there. You are all registered as a Gryffindor. Before you ask questions about this school, I will give each of you a copy of the most recent _Hogwarts, a History_ so you will be filled in on what has happened the last few years you were supposedly there. I am guessing that three of you cannot speak English, so please eat one of these pills when you get to the country. I have gotten all of your supplies for the school, the only thing that you have to get yourselves are your wands. Here are the directions on how to get to the village to purchase one. That is all. Now get out!"

He shooed them all out with their things.

Harry and Kenshin had been dropped off at London.

_Technology **has** improved… what I have just ridden must be the modern version of a horseless carriage. _Kenshin mused _hmm, our destination must be that building, it is the only one with the strange aura around it. _

"We have to go to that building." Harry said, pointing to the Leaky Cauldron "it's called the Leaky Cauldron, and that's how we get to Diagon Alley, where we must get our supplies."

Kenshin nodded, and started to follow Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, was bothered about something. This boy had accepted every abnormal happening so far, and from what Harry could guess, he had no previous contact with magic. Harry told himself that this boy was probably just used to strange things happening to him, and shook it off. The strange feeling still remained though.

When they entered the pub, they were immediately greeted by Tom and ushered towards one of the meeting rooms. "the headmaster is here to greet you" he told them and shoved both of them into the room.

It took all of Kenshin's willpower not to cut off the old man's hands.

The group had been met by a portal the moment they left the office and was spit into an isolated place near London.

That was when the communicator beeped. It was Koenma.

"look, I was looking at all your records as a human or your personalities, and found that all of you, except for Kuwabara, would have been impossible to have been kept in the background. Apparently Shuuichi Minamino is the highest scoring student in an elite private school, so I would guess that he would do all too well in this Hogwarts school too to be kept in the background… Yuusuke Urameshi is too much of a delinquent not to have been noticed. Hiei… well, you probably know what the problem is. So you three will all be registered as new students, but I told fate to put you in Gryffindor so no need to worry. That is all."

The communicator buzzed and it went blank.

"Wait," Yuusuke said "who's this Minamino kid?"

"me" Kurama said "that is my human name, and I must ask you to call me by that name while we are on this mission."

"I didn't know you were a genius!" Kuwabara exclaimed "you could've helped me do homework and stuff if I knew!"

"Shut up baka, and get moving." Hiei retorted

"He's right, we should not loiter around. We are supposed to be going to this place called the 'Leaky Cauldron." Kurama replied, reading the directions.

They all entered London and started searching.

"It must be that building, it has a spell put upon it to keep the normal humans from seeing it." Kurama said, gesturing towards a dilapidated looking pub.

"Ugh" Kuwabara wrinkled his nose in disgust as they entered the building.

They were immediately met by Tom, and was shoved towards a meeting room with a "the headmaster is here to see you" in the similar fashion that Harry and Kenshin was treated.

Among entering, they saw many other children and an old man waiting there.

"So" Dumbledore said "it seems as though there are an abnormal amount of new students this year, and surprisingly, you are all of Japanese origin."

Kenshin had disguised his ki entirely so that his aura would be thought of as a normal person. It seemed to him that it was a good idea for a few seconds later, four people, who's auras where those of strong fighters, came in. Two of them couldn't feel other's ki's while the other two could. And Kenshin was sure that one of them was skilled enough to be able to hide or disguise his ki like him.

Yes, it was definitely a good idea to have disguised his ki, or else he would have stuck out like a sore thumb to those two.

"Would all of the new students please introduce yourselves to the others?" Dumbledore said cheerfully "and please, be honest, for I will notice if you are not."

And so the introductions began.

"My name is Akira Matsumoto, I moved from America recently, and I'm 11, so I guess I'll be in first year." A young boy said.

"My name is Sayaka Umeki, I used to live in America too. I am 13, so I will be in third year. Nice to meet you all." A girl said with a smile.

The third child seemed to be troubled, and looked at Dumbledore.

"oh, you cannot speak English? I will put a spell upon you then so you can." Dumbledore said with a smile.

The tantei remembered the pills and hastily ate them… well, the ones who needed it.

The child started to introduce himself "Hello, my name is Tetsuro Tanaka. I previously lived in Kyoto. I'm 12, so I'll be in my second year." He said timidly.

It was Hiei's turn

"Hn"

They all looked at him, expecting him to say more, until Kurama decided that he should talk for him instead for it was obvious that he wasn't going to say much more.

"Sorry, he is not that talkative. His name is Hiei Jaganshi and he is 15 years old."

"Thank you, and you are?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"My name is Shuuichi Minamino, and I am 15 years old. I am guessing I will be in the 5th year." He replied with a smile.

Despite the civil tone and the innocent face, Kenshin did not let his guard down. _It's that one that I must be careful of. _He thought.

"My name is Yuusuke Urameshi. I'm 15 and a friend of Shuuichi, Hiei, and Kuwabara over there. And I assure you I'm human. Nice to meet you." He grinned

Quite a few people looked at him and shook their heads, most thinking, _of course you're human, we all are, I mean, what else could you be?_

Kenshin, on the other hand, had taken the comment seriously. He had obviously meant that there were beings that were not human but looked like one, and that he had met one before.

"I see that you are the last one." Dumbledore gestured toward Kenshin "Please tell us you name and age."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then he finally started speaking.

"Kenshin Himura. 15."

That was it.

"not another Hiei?" Yuusuke said "are you sure you're both 15? You both look like you're 12 or younger!" that earned a few laughs from the others and a glare from Hiei. Undoubtly for the fact that Yuusuke had compared him with a human.

Kurama, on the other hand, had been alarmed by the emotionless voice that had spoken. It was not a voice that a child should have. He glanced at Hiei, who glanced back. **_We should keep an eye on that boy._** He told Hiei through telepathy. **_Yes, that ningen is strange._** came the reply.

Everyone had gotten everything needed without incident thanks to Dumbledore helping all the new students.

He didn't accompany them to the station, but it was fine because there were some students with them that were not new this year to Hogwarts.

Everyone got on the train. Sayaka and Akira made friends very fast and went to separate compartments, while the rest of the 'newbies' group had decided to sit together. Though there was some persuasion needed on Hiei and Kenshin's part.

When they got to a compartment however, Yuusuke and Kuwabara changed their minds and decided to go and meet other people instead, and ended up sitting with the Weasley twins, who were troublemakers just as they were.

The other five sat in the compartment. Harry, Tetsuro, and Kurama started chattering idly while Hiei sat and glared at everyone. Kenshin started reading one of the textbooks while staying alert for any changes in the auras around him.

To everyone's surprise, Kenshin suddenly spoke, "do you not think it strange that the headmaster of the school has kindly done things that any other student of his could easily have done?"

"I dunno, maybe he was bored or something." Harry replied absentmindedly.

"Can you not take an act of possible simple hospitality without suspicion?" Kurama asked calmly, while in his head, he thought _he has a point… any of his students could have done that for him. _

"Shuuichi's probably right. Relax, you act as if you expect someone to suddenly burst in and attempt to cut your head off! I mean, act your age once in a while, it'll probably make you feel much younger." Tetsuro said with a grin.

Subconsciously, all four of the others mentally thought _I **do** expect someone to suddenly come and try to assassinate me._

"what?" Tetsuro said, confused by the blank looks he got from the others "don't tell me that you **do** expect someone to come and try to chop your heads off?"

"Of course not" Kurama replied smoothly "we were just a bit surprised by the wisdom behind your words, that is all."

_I doubt it_ Kenshin thought dryly

"From what I read though, Potter here **does** seem to have someone after his neck." Kenshin said "if I am not mistaken, quite a few people. Apparently a rather powerful wizard named Voldemort, and his followers apparently nicknamed the Death Eaters."

"Ouch, that comment must have sounded ridiculous to you. Sorry Harry, didn't know." Tetsuro said.

"didn't know? I thought he was one of the most famous wizards in this world. How could you not have known Tetsuro?" Kurama asked curiously.

"heh, haven't been around much. Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm not from this time." he said, much to everyone else's surprise "I am actually from the Bakumatsu era, but some strange shadow took me into this time… don't know how that happened though" he said, grinning nervously and scratching his head.

_This must be the kid _Kurama thought.

"Well, did you know anyone important? I am quite interested in history you see, I want to know what that time was like." Kurama asked.

"Well, actually, I was just the son of a common peasant. Our family didn't take part in the revolution. And no, I don't know anyone that important." He replied breezily "actually, I like this time a lot better. No more worrying about the shinsengumi or hitokiris during the night. I'm guessing that by now, all of them have been long gone… even the hitokiri battousai should be dead by now, he isn't immortal…." He trailed off…

"by the way, if you like history, you must have heard of him right? His name alone would scare the wits out of most of the shinsengumi." He said, shuddering slightly.

"oh course I've heard of him." Kurama said "quite a shady character from what I've read, couldn't find much on him though"

While the other two were talking, Hiei had noticed that Kenshin had seemed a tad bit uncomfortable when the battousai was mentioned, but had gotten his emotionless composure back a second later.

**_This boy will not have an impact on major history _**he heard Kurama's voice inside his head **_I am guessing that the part of taking the kid back does not have to be done._**

True, for Koenma _had_ said that if the kid liked it here, and seemed like a minor character of the time, they will not have to execute that part of the mission.

What they didn't know was that Koenma had missed the tiny detail of how many portals have been opened that day. He was in such a hurry that he immediately assumed it was one, and had not checked the record since. In truth, there were two, but no one knew that.

No one but Kenshin.

Hope you liked this first chapter, despite the fact that I skipped a lot of things crucial to the storyline, like the order's HQ's. ah well. The next chapter will be a bit more detailed….. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer… as I have a feeling I forgot in my last chapter.

The only characters I own are the red herrings… err… I mean the other new students that no one recognizes.

And yeah, to make up for the Order of The Phoenix HQ absence, I'm just going to say that Harry has already been there and has been told to go home once before leaving for Hogwarts.

_9696969696969696969696969696969696  
_

"So I'm guessing that you have no desire to go back?" Kurama asked, just to make sure "after all, that _could_ affect history as we know it."

"He won't affect it much." Hiei said curtly, and then went silent

"no, I probably wont" Tetsuro replied happily "so therefore, it probably won't matter if I go back or not."

"but do you not have people waiting for you?" Kenshin said softly "your family? Friends? They will assume you dead and be saddened. There has to be more to the bakumatsu than killing… or pretending to be deceased."

"Kenshin…" Harry began, faltered, and then tried again. "I hope I'm not being too presumptuous, but what about _you_? _Your_ family? _Your_ friends? They must be worried about you too."

"There is nothing about me to talk about." Kenshin replied coldly, and resumed reading.

There was silence in the compartment.

Hiei decided that he could sympathize with the feeling of _really_ not having anyone to be cared by, but he wasn't going to admit it.

Just then, the compartment door opened, with Ron and Hermione on the other side.

"Hey Harry" Ron greeted him tiredly "this prefect status is more stressful than I reckoned it would be."

"Hello Harry, and oh, you must be some of the new students this year. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and that's Ron Weasley. We're both in the 5th year along with Harry."

Hiei merely gave a glance at the other two and said, "hn" before proceeding to glare at all the occupants of the compartment again.

Kenshin just went on reading his textbook, though Hiei and Kurama could tell that he was just merely pretending to be reading, and was listening to the others.

"Hello, I am Shuuichi Minamino, he is Hiei" he said, gesturing towards the fire apparition, and then pointed at Kenshin saying, "and he is Kenshin Himura. We will all be in the same year as you three. And I think that he" he looked towards Tetsuro with a smile "will be able to introduce himself."

"Yup, my name is Tetsuro Tanaka, and I'll be in the 2nd year." Tetsuro said with a grin. "I just finished telling these guys, but I came from the past! Probably about more than a hundred years ago!"

"Really!" an excited voice suddenly came from behind them, it was Sayaka, she had come to see where the other new students were. "I want to hear about it, what era was it? Meiji or the Bakufu?"

Hiei suddenly stood up and shut the door, tightly, so no more could enter, and went back to his seat by the window, glaring at everyone again.

Kenshin mentally twitched, annoyed. He was not used to being with others of his age, and was most definitely not comfortable being squished in a small place with a whole bunch of them. He figured that he will have to get used to it though, so he just kept on reading while still being alert to his surroundings.

So Tetsuro gave the other three the explanation that he had given the others.

When done, they all just sat there, trying to register the impossible information in their brains.

It didn't take long.

"Wow," Hermione breathed "I didn't think that time-travel was possible."

"Sorry to disappoint you mate, but there's a scary guy here too. You know, you-know-who." He shuddered "people are too scared to even _say_ his name, I think you might've been better off with this battousai because he was a muggle at the very least. You-know-who would've killed him in a second."

"Hn" Hiei suddenly said, "I doubt it."

"Why? You don't know how strong either of them are, how can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

"The Bakumatsu" Kurama said, "was not a period in Japanese history to be made fun of. I have read that if targeted by the shinsengumi, you would probably be dead in a night, the chances of escaping close to none. They were an extremely strong band of swordsmen that stroke fear into the hearts of everyone. If even _they_ feared one man, that man would have to have been extremely strong."

"Is there anything you would like to add to that Himura-san?" he asked, smiling. He had noticed the discomfort of the redhead every time the hitokiri was mentioned.

"Just Himura would be fine." Kenshin replied softly, much to everyone's surprise, for they have expected him to ignore him. "and battousai was a murderer, nothing else but a tool for the ishinshishi." He finished, his tone suddenly sharp.

"It almost sounds as if you know him." Hiei said, glancing at Kenshin.

Kenshin stayed silent. If he said no, the other two would most likely detect his lie, and would find out the truth. That was the least of his worries for now though, for he _had_ to get back to his own time. Katsura-san would be needing him. He had to figure out a way… and _fast_.

"well, you know, I brought my Japanese history book with me so I can catch up on things that I'll probably miss this year." Sayaka suddenly said, shattering the uncomfortable silence "and it mentions something about the battousai. It says that he was a big, burly man who had red hair, was a cold-blooded murderer, but no one but the top officials of the Choshu clan knew his name, and that he suddenly disappeared one year after he joined."

"What?" Kurama said, confused. "that's not right. I read that he disappeared right after the Boshin-war, and that he had worked 5 years for the Choshu clan."

"Well, if that was true, then I most likely wouldn't be here, for my great grandfather was in that battle, and was on the Bakufu side. He said that it was lucky that the battousai wasn't there, for he said that that was the only person that could've opposed him on the other side." Sayaka replied "His name was Umeki Saburou."

Kenshin paled, if that was possible with his already pale complexion. He knew what that meant. History was already starting to change. It was crucial now that he gets back. Though he did feel a tint of sadness. He knew that Umeki Saburou, a skilled swordsman of the Bakufu, would be one of his assignments soon, and with him, he would kill this girl.

The girl that was not supposed to have existed in the first place.

Kurama had paled slightly too. History had changed, then that must mean the Battousai….

**_How many portals did Koenma say were opened?_** He asked Hiei. **_He didn't say, but I'll have to say that either that kid is the hitokiri, or there was another portal opened._** Came the reply.

Suddenly, the communicator beeped.

"uh, cell-phone." Kurama said, with a smile "excuse me." And left.

Most of the people looked unnerved. Then Ron suddenly asked Hermione what most of them were thinking, "What's a cell-phone?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. And looked around, noticing the confused looks most of the others had.

_9696969696969696969696969696969696_

"What is it?" Kurama asked, looking into the communicator. It was Koenma.

"Look, there's something strange going on here, the history of the Bakumatsu era is starting to change, drastically. There are people who weren't supposed to have existed walking around, and if it goes on like this, the winner of the Revolution might even be switched! Find the kid quick, and get him back. I think that it could've been the battousai for his disappearing date was changed to four years earlier. I'll look for his physical traits and tell you as soon as I can. Inform the others of this crisis soon." Koenma said all this in one breath, and then continued "and be careful, this battousai person is not someone the even _you _want to get in a fight with, sword-less or not. That is all."

The communicator buzzed and Koenma disappeared. Leaving a paled Kurama in it's wake.

**_It seems as though your thoughts were correct Hiei_** he told him

**_Of course, now I guess we'll just have to find another brat right?_**

Yes 

And then he went back into the compartment, a split second after Hermione had explained what a cell-phone was.

"Who was it from?" Harry asked Shuuichi curiously.

"Oh it was my mother, she wanted to know how I was doing." He replied airily.

"Good to know you have parents…" Harry said with a sad smile "oh, and I think it's about time we should change into our robes."

Hermione and Sayaka took the hint and both left to change into their robes too.

A few seconds after they all finished, the train stopped, letting them know that they had finally arrived at the school.

_9696969696969696969696969696969696_

"Firs' years an' the new students ova' here!" The gruff voice of Hagrid boomed over all of them.

He's not complete human 

Hiei communicated

_**Half-giant then, he has both the faint smell of a giant and a human. **_

Was the reply he got.

All the new students walked towards the voice along with the first years scurrying around all of them. Kenshin was uncomfortable. He had put his sword away in his trunk, lest it get noticed if he carried it around, causing questions to arise. He had to admit though, but he felt that this was a crowd he could easily blend into, considering they were mostly near his height and he wasn't the only one with red hair.

There were a few things that bothered him though. There was something strange with the auras of the Minamino boy and the Jaganshi boy. Also, it was a different kind, but the large, man over there had something mixed in with his aura too.

_Maybe…. Just **maybe** they're not human. _He thought suddenly, remembering back to the first time the Urameshi boy had introduced himself. Kenshin suddenly shook his head furiously, shoving those thoughts to the back of his mind for later theorizing. For now, the problem was to get to the school safely…. In those strange boats.

_Hmm… those boats seem unstable, their small; if attacked there, there is no chance of escape. It would also get the others on the boat involved too…. No, no! what am I thinking? This is a school with history darn it! It's bound to be safe! _ Kenshin wrung his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _But then again, it never hurts to be cautious…_

The foursome that Koenma sent was getting onto a boat and was about to leave when Hagrid stopped them, "one more shu' fit, since one of ya are so small! 'ere, you lil' one ova' there wit' tha' red 'air!" he yelled, gesturing toward Kenshin, "you ge' ova' 'ere!"

Kenshin hesitated, but then figured it best for it to be a boatful of fighters he was with, than with a boatful of innocents. _Wait a moment though_ Kenshin suddenly thought _who knows I'm in this era? I mean, who is going to come attack me here?_ Then a nasty voice from the back of his head, no, his conscience replied with the answer that he already knew: _who knows yet? But someone will come no doubt, for Himura Kenshin always **has** been a trouble magnet._

He obediently climbed into the boat and quietly took a seat, giving a seemingly idle glance to the occupants of the boat.

The 'occupants' of the boat were a bit disappointed, or at least, one of them was. Kuwabara had wanted to talk to the others about the mission, and thought it was the perfect opportunity when this strange boy was put into the boat.

Yusuke gave him a mental check-up. _hmm, scrawny, silent, and he doesn't look that dumb either. Heck, must be a little weakling, he doesn't know who he's in the boat with. Yup, he doesn't know he's in the same boat as THE Urameshi, and he can't get away! Maybe I should try intimidating him for laughs. _Yusuke grinned, and chuckled to himself, giving Kenshin a mischievous glance.

Hiei could not care less about this mission. The affairs of the human world was none of his business anyhow, and this mission needed more patience and brains than the usual break in, kill everyone, and get out, kind of missions that he preferred. Yes, the two humans were too dumb to figure anything out, so Hiei just decided to let Kurama do this. After all, he probably didn't expect the rest of the team to be of any use for this mission in the first place anyhow.

"Hey kid, your name was Himura or whatever right?" Yusuke suddenly said, grinning and looking at Kenshin, "nice to meet ya' never got to talk to you yet."

Kenshin just looked at him and nodded, he did not want to talk to this unintelligent sounding boy. And yes, just because of his height, and his apparently scrawny outward appearance, he was being underestimated again.

"so, you know how to fight at all kid?" Yusuke went on talking, "'cause you know, a boy will need to know how to fight to become a real man."

This time, Kenshin only spared him a fleeting glance, body language that clearly said, 'I don't care'

"hey, I could even give you lessons on how to fight, I mean, a scrawny kid like you probably won't be able to fend off those dirty bullies that will most likely target you 'cause you're weak." Yusuke continued, "I mean, a teacher of a nice, strong, student like me isn't always gonna be there to protect you, you know? So that's another reason why you gotta know how to fight."

Kenshin mentally sighed, _won't this imbecile shut up?_

"Yusuke, that's enough" Kurama suddenly said, "I thought he clearly gave you the impression that he does not have the slightest interest in your speech."

"Wha? You're kidding! Every boy enjoys talks about fights, and every boy wants to get stronger, right Kuwabara?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"yea! Well every human boy I know, anyway." He exclaimed, "woops…" he quickly covered his mouth when Kenshin glanced at him sharply.

"I see." Kenshin suddenly said cautiously, "so my suspicions are correct, there _are_ some who are not human who live among us, is that right young boy?" he finished, glancing at Kuwabara again.

"young boy? What the heck? I bet I'm two years older than you!" Kuwabara yelled, completely missing the vital parts of what Kenshin had just said.

"fool" Hiei said, "don't you listen? He said 15."

"I feel that age is completely beyond importance for now is it?" a voice sighed.

Kenshin turned to look at the owner of the voice. Just as he thought, the only one to have said anything productive so far, the boy named Minamino.

Kenshin had already figured out most of the personalities of the occupants on the boat:

The large, orange haired boy named Kuwabara was not very intelligent, and was obviously looked down upon by two of his friends. Though he could tell that the boy considered himself tough.

The black haired, average-height boy named Yusuke was obviously a tad bit conceited because he was sure of his own abilities. He obviously looked down upon the Kuwabara boy, but seemed to respect the little one. Kenshin could not tell what he thought of Minamino.

The small one named Hiei was obviously not that social, and considered the other two mentioned before as fools. He seemed to give the other red hair a bit of respect. He had a sort of hostile aura around him though. Kenshin figured that he was a pretty swift one, a tougher fighter than the average shinsengumi soldier, and that was saying a lot.

Kenshin figured the last one with red hair named Minamino was apparently the intelligent one of the group. He seemed polite and nice enough to others, but his aura was too complicated for Kenshin's favor. It also did not give him ease to the fact that the little one, who is most likely strong, gave respect to only that one, and also to the fact that the other two seemed not to have that many opinions on him, proof that they had not known him long.

Kenshin had been so deep in thought, that he did not notice that his disguise on his aura was slowly ebbing weaker.

_9696969696969696969696969696969696_

Oops, sorry if the yyh characters seemed a tad bit OC until now. I've never seen the series before when I started this story, so now that I have, I think the characters may seem a bit more familiar. Sorry the ages aren't correct, but that's not much of a major change, I hope. Oh well, it's just so that it works in the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or HP or YYH.

_9696969696969696969696969696969696_

Kenshin had been very deep in thought, but he was suddenly snapped out of it when he felt the boat bump into solid ground.

Everyone that was on the boat quickly got off it. Kenshin noted the balanced way that the two out of the four seemed to move on the unstable boat. He figured that the fourth one who did not seem that balanced at _all_ was the weakest in the group. _Probably won't last against one shinsengumi member. _Kenshin thought.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Kuwabara said to Kenshin, sounding annoyed.

"You obviously, and probably thinking that you are an idiot for asking such a stupid question." Hiei replied for him.

"What? Try saying that again, you little shrimp!" he yelled, looking like he badly wanted to pound the small boy into a pulp.

"From the way you're acting, I think his opinions on you may be correct." was the reply.

"Come on, give it up Kuwabara, you're an idiot and that's the truth you can't change!" Yusuke yelled, earning a glare from the latter.

"listen to the wisdom of your companion, fool." Hiei said to Kuwabara.

"Stop chattering and come along!" a strict-looking ancient woman snapped at them.

Hiei seemed like he wanted to say something to that woman because he did not like being ordered around, but apparently decided on not saying anything.

All the first years and new students(haha.. that sounded retarded) were herded into the school. Kenshin felt slightly uncomfortable looking up at the large castle. It was a lot different from the ones he has seen before in Japan, nevertheless he was used to meeting unfamiliar territory on a regular basis and was a fast adapter.

Hiei stopped short in front of the door and looked at Kurama.

**Is there a way to get past these wards?**

Yes, western wards are actually pretty simple to bypass. This one is a bit complicated though… wait a moment.

He bent down, muttered a few indistinguishable words and traced something on the ground with his finger. He then straightened up and walked across it, Hiei following suit.

**Do we have to go through all this every time?**

**_Well, this _**is**_ something I just made up from the top of my head, so it will only last about 24 hours for now. I'll work on improving this later, so don't worry as much. _**

**Hmph. Worrying? That's the toddler's job, not mine.**

"Good." Kurama finished.

"huh?" Yusuke said, confused "what's good?"

"That" Hiei replied curtly, "does not concern you."

"Aww.. come on, don't be such a spoilsport Hiei."

"Well Urameshi, do you even _want_ to know what those two could be thinking? I mean, shorty over there is most likely a sociopath, and I can't tell how Ku- Minamino's kind thinks."

"I'm impressed, you actually know the meaning of the word sociopath, it probably took you three months to understand what it means. As for trying to understand him, don't even try. Though I hate to admit it, I haven't even gotten close." Hiei replied.

_Ku?_ Kenshin thought as he heard their conversation. _What was he going to say? Hmm… could be a nickname only meant for their group… friends with a person named Hiei. Hiei… if I thought geologically, a nickname for a close friend of a person named that, that starts with a 'ku'… Kurama? If I remember correctly, there is a village named that along with a temple carrying the same name where there is a Mt. Hiei. I am not very sure though… well, it does not really concern me anyhow. _Kenshin concluded.

Suddenly Kenshin sharply turned towards Hiei. As bizarre as this sounds, he was pretty sure that the smaller boy had tried to do something strange to his mind.

"You're good," Hiei replied, sounding amused, "you noticed pretty quickly. For that I will respect your mind for now."

Kenshin stared. Kurama quickly took notice of the slip Hiei had made.

"Don't take notice of him much when he says things like that, he's a tad bit strange, that's all." He said hastily.

"Yea, yea, we're a strange bunch." Yusuke laughed.

"Haha… yea. Wait, Urameshi did you just call me strange?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I accept the fact that I am different, but at the very least I'm not an idiot."

"YOU! Can't you _ever_ utter a word to me without making it an insult?"

"Insult? I thought I was just merely stating the obvious facts that you seem to not be able to figure out for yourself."

"I can't stand you!" Kuwabara screamed, losing his temper.

"YOU! IN THE BACK! BE QUIET!" the same ancient woman from before screamed from up front.

The group of students were herded into a room to wait to be sorted. All the first years were called one by one until only the new students were left. They heard Dumbledore announcing that they were going to sort the new students, coincidentally all of Japanese origin, into their houses. Since Akira Matsumoto was a first year, he was already sorted.

"Second year, Tanaka, Tetsuro."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"third year, Umeki, Sayaka"

"RAVENCLAW!'

"Fifth year, Himura, Kenshin."

"…" the hat said nothing, "sorry Minerva, but could I sort him after the others? This might take a while."

The hall broke into a series of whispers, this has _never_ happened before. The sorting of the foreigners had suddenly captured the attention of every student in the school.

Hiei, who went next, was put into Gryffindor, though the hat seemed a bit woozy after that sorting.

Kurama had to be put off 'till later also.

Yusuke was put into….

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"What!" he sounded extremely surprised, Koema after all, had said that _fate_ had agreed to put him in Gryffindor.

**_Just go sit down Yusuke. _**Yusuke jumped, he could've sworn that Kurama had just talked inside his head. He just shook his head and went to go sit at the Hufflepuff table.

**Inside the waiting room….**

"Kazuma Kuwabara, what are _you_ doing in here? Go sit at your house table! Do you want a detention on your first day back!"

"huh?" he had forgotten, of course, that he was supposed to have been already enrolled and sorted a few years back.

Back to the sorting… 

The sorting hat was having problems for the first time ever, in it's veery long existence. For the first time, it could not read, or even if it could, comprehend what was going on inside the head of the child it was supposed to sort. And what frustrated the hat was that there were _two._ It mentally sighed and beckoned for the first of the strange boys, to come over and put it on again.

'_Okay lad, let me see what kind of person you are.' _

'**I'm sorry, but I would have to tell you no'**

'I need to see into your head to sort you' 

'**could it be done without you resorting to that?'**

'_maybe, but it will be easier if I could just see into your mind'_

'**I'm sorry to give you trouble, but I would rather prefer we do this the harder way then'**

'_fine, then I'll give you a scenario and you shall have to let me see your response to it.'_

'**that will be fine'**

It was rather strange, the hat thought, that this boy would be aloof to the situation and also try to be polite at the same time, characteristic of a Ravenclaw, but it would need to know more to come to an actual conclusion. Now, the hat thought, what scenario to give.

'_if you saw a mountain troll_ _about to attack a small child, what would you do?'_

'**a mountain troll?'**

'_oh, I forgot you were foreign' _

The hat gave a brief explanation as to what they were.

'_well?'_

'**I would most likely intervene.'**

The hat looked into his reasoning after his response, and found that 'intervene' was an extremely mild word when it came to as how far he would risk his life for this. Apparently he was ready to throw his life away to save the child if need be. The hat decided that this was definitely a Gryffindor trait. To figure out as to how much of a Gryffindor he was, the hat changed the scenario a bit.

'_so what would you do if the victim were not a child, but an enemy of yours?'_

Of course the hat had meant 'enemy' as in the arch-enemy type that adolescents had, but unfortunately, Kenshin did not understand it that way.

'**I…. I'm not entirely sure what I would do.' **

Surprised, the hat looked into the boy's reasoning and was shocked at what he found. Subconsciously, the boy would most likely have wanted to 'intervene' but apparently something held him back. His conscious mind constantly told itself that an enemy had to be defeated, for it was war. Helping the enemy may lead to infiltration, and that was betrayal. Betrayal of his allies was not something he would do if it depended on his life. The boy tried to keep telling himself that if the enemy wa_s_ someone to be _really_ worried about, the mountain troll would be the one needing assistance. The mind kept wandering back though, to the possibility of what might happen if the enemy was not capable, even though it was painfully obvious.

Apparently this kind of scenario proved to be a terrible dilemma to the boy.

The hat though, saw the selflessness and loyalty in the boy from the reasoning of the responses from the last two scenarios, and decided that he did not need an answer to this last scenario, though it would've been interesting to find out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed.

The hat, a tad bit encouraged by the success of the placing of the last child, motioned the other strange one, coincidentally also a redhead, to put it on his head.

It was immediately discouraged however, as it tried and failed once again to understand the complicated mind of the boy. Suddenly the hat was hit by a trance-like state, almost as if it were being hypnotized. The hat was subconsciously aware that it was the second time this evening that this had happened. Before the hat knew it, it heard itself as if from a mile away, shout 'GRIFFINDOR'. It suddenly woke up, and found itself being carried back to its place in the headmaster's office.

**_You didn't have to do that you know, someone _**could've **_noticed._**

Well no-one did, and the darn sorting was taking too long so I just sped it up so that piece of rag would come to the same conclusion it would've gotten to anyway.

Kuwabara came into the Great Hall, and sat down near the other two, "Hey, where's Urameshi?"

"not here obviously," Hiei replied

"For some odd reason, he was sorted into the Hufflepuff house." Kurama answered before Kuwabara started screaming again.

"Wha? Why? But I thought the todd-"

"Shut up, you imbecile." Hiei said, glaring as usual at him.

The Hall suddenly hushed as Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"A reminder to all students that the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, Forbidden to all. Also, please take notice of the list of forbidden things in the corridors posted on the door of Mr. Filch's office. Now, let's eat!"

Food suddenly appeared on all the tables in a split second, catching quite of few of the newer students by surprise.

Kenshin had almost had an ulcer when this happened. Of all the strange things that have happened to him so far, this was the first thing that has completely caught him off guard.

He picked at the food in front of him warily. Kenshin did not actually have much of an appetite right now but ate a bit anyway, for having an empty stomach in a strange environment as this, was something he thought of as unwise.

"Oy! You!"

Kenshin turned around. There was one of Harry's friends. _Someone named Ron Weasley._ He remembered.

"Just telling you the room arrangements. You'll be with the other two new ones, along with another guy with Japanese origin. I think Dumbledore reckoned that you'd be more comfortable with people your age and nationality."

"Thank you." He replied.

"All right, you, the other new ones, and the first years have to follow Hermione or me so we can show you where the dorms are and the password for entering." Ron continued.

Kenshin nodded this time.

"Yea, uh, that's about it." Ron finished, and then walked off, yelling at the first years to come follow him.

Kenshin noted that the boy had seemed to be a tad bit uncomfortable, as was Potter. Or rather, as most people were. He had yet to figure out why. Sure some have assumed his personality quite strange ever since he could remember, but the last two years, people have suddenly actually become uncomfortable. Even if they didn't know his actual occupation.

He turned around and saw Harry come up towards him.

"Potter," Kenshin said, "I have a question, in your community do beings who are not human live amongst you?"

"Actually yes," Harry replied, "there are goblins who work at the bank. Sometimes you may see a banshee, you may not notice every time but werewolves. Also I know a couple of people who are human, but have veela or giant blood in them."

"Oh" he replied, "thank you."

He and Harry followed the swarm of Gryffindor students to the dormitories. Kenshin figured he might have to memorize the way, and looked around. He noted with faint surprise that the paintings were actually moving and speaking. It made him slightly uncomfortable though, for that would made discreetness in this castle very hard. _Why am I thinking like this?_ Kenshin suddenly wondered _Is there a **reason** for discreetness in this place? For now, the only job I have is to figure out how to get back to where I belong._

"Hi!" a voice suddenly came from behind him.

"Tanaka-kun" Kenshin addressed the boy while turning around.

"Ha ha, this is so strange. Most of us new kids have been put into the same house!" he exclaimed, "too bad that other ni-chan and Umeki ne-chan wasn't put into this house too."

Kenshin nodded. Though he assumed that it would be best not to get to know the girl too well, for in an way, he would have to murder her. He had decided never to know too much about his assignments so he could show less hesitation when killing them.

As for the boy, he had at least seemed a bit more normal than his other friends he was with, though a bit intellectually challenged.

He looked around and spotted the three he was supposedly going to have to share a room with. The smallest one looked back, and gave a mischievous smirk. Kenshin blinked.

He really hoped he could find a way to get back soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters except for the ones you have never heard of

9696969696969696969696969696969696

Kenshin kept following the group with Tetsuro bobbing around excitedly next to him. As mentioned earlier, Kenshin still felt uncomfortable with the paintings being 'alive'. That was when he saw someone that looked remotely familiar in one of the pictures. Kenshin inwardly panicked for a second at the notion of being recognized, but fortunately for him, the picture was asleep. He hurried away from that picture.

"Hmm.." Harry suddenly said, "I've never seen _that_ picture before, maybe they're putting up pictures of Japanese people to make some of the new students feel more welcome."

"I see it didn't work." Hiei said, glancing at Kenshin.

"I think he was one of the shogun who were working for the bakufu." Tetsuro said, "I've seen him somewhere before by chance, I don't know his name, but I've heard rumors of him being friendly with western mages or something..."

"I remember reading briefly about a person like that.." Shuichi started, "said he was killed though, but no one's really sure who or what killed him."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin couldn't help himself, the question slipped out.

Shuichi blinked, and then continued "He was unscathed, no one found any fatal marks on him, he was healthy, and no one could find traces of poison anywhere when scientists checked decades later when they developed the technology. Apparently he just looked extremely scared, though no one was about to believe that the figure of speech, scared to death, could become literal so people are still searching for the cause of his death."

"oh.."

"Those descriptions sound awfully familiar.." Harry started

"Sounds like something one of those stupid snakes would do." Hiei retorted, "always wasting their time killing off humans. Though maybe that's a – "

"oh, you've heard of a similar case before then Harry?" Shuichi hastily said, cutting Hiei off.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Oi! We're here!" a voice suddenly called out from the front, it was Ron's voice.

"The first password of the year is _Mimbulus mimbletonia_!" Hermione continued, as a portrait of a large lady swung open to reveal a room which Hermione explained to be the Gryffindor's common room.

The group all crowded into the common room as the older students drifted off to their beds, ignoring the explanations made by the prefects to the first years about where their dorms were, house points, etc.

This has been neglected to be mentioned earlier, but Kenshin has decided to tie his hair at the nape of his neck instead of in a topknot, so that it would not stand out as much.

Anyhow, Kenshin and his group had been told where they would be staying by Ron. He surveyed the room, finding five… '_beds?..yes' _Kenshin remembered '_that's what these things that western people sleep in are called.'_

"Hey," Kuwabara started, "how come there's five be-"

"Hello again!" a voice suddenly piped up from behind them, "there wasn't anymore room in the second year dorms, so the prefects sent me up here since there was room for one more and they thought I might be comfortable since we all speak the same language."

"What a pleasant surprise Tanaka-kun." Shuichi replied with a smile.

"Just call me Tetsuro. Since you _are_ all older than me."

"Well I'm tired, so I'll go to sleep now" Kuwabara said, "good night guys."

"it's just a pity that your kind of sleep isn't eternal."

"Shut up Hiei…" Kuwabara mumbled, while falling asleep.

After that, everyone else decided to go to bed too.

Kenshin pulled his curtains closed and carefully took his katana out of his belongings without making a sound, and got into his usual sleeping position; sitting up with the katana propped up against his shoulder. He then promptly fell asleep, being tired from the day.

Hiei did not sleep, for he did not need to and sat by the window.

_-You know what Hiei?-_

-What?-

-_There is a possibility that the battousai never came to this era, or was removed from his original time in the first place-_

-And how is that possible?-

-_Well, someone who influenced/saved his life could have been moved from the time, thus causing that to change history-_

-Are you saying that that wimpy boy could have changed the life of a notorious hitokiri? I highly doubt it.-

-_I know that the possibilities are low, but I really hope so-_

-Is he that bad?-

-_Who knows? He just may be.-_

-You couldn't find anything on him?-

_-Not enough for comfort-_

-darn-

9696969696969696969696969696969696

It was morning, and everyone went down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Hey guys!" Yusuke suddenly yelled, as he spotted his friends, "Why do you reckon I was put into a different house?"

"I don't know Urameshi, you always had a knack for going against fate." Kuwabara replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You went right after Kurama?" Hiei asked,

"say Shuichi, Hiei."

"I refuse to call you by that foolish hu-, ningen name"

"anyhow, you were saying?" Yusuke asked

"You went right after _Kurama_ right?"

"right"

"What did you do to the hat Kurama?"

Shuichi blinked, "Why would I have done anything to the hat? You were the one who hypnotized it twice."

"Hey Yusuke! Over here!" a voice suddenly said, it was another Hufflepuff boy, beckoning Yusuke over to the table.

"Oh, well. Bye guys!" Yusuke said, and ran off.

"you confused it, didn't you?" Hiei continued, raising an eyebrow at Shuichi.

"Fine, I may have confused it a bit, but it shouldn't have affected.." Shuichi paused for a bit, "but then again, I may have lowered the hat's self-esteem low enough so that it felt like a.."

"Hufflepuff" Hiei finished.

"Oh well," Shuichi shrugged, "what's done is done."

"Yes, and that also means there is one less fool to bother you, right?"

"that's not exactly what I meant…"

They reached the Gryffindor table so they stopped speaking. Suddenly, a whole bunch of owls came in and delivered pieces of paper to everyone.

"Schedules!" Ron exclaimed, "We have double potions with Slytherin today? That sucks…" he continued, "Charms with Ravenclaw? If it weren't for Hermione, that class would have made me feel like I belonged to a dumb house…"

Suddenly the Weasley twins came to the table and spotted Kenshin.

"Hey newcomer! Want to try this new pill we just perfected?" George asked excitedly,

"Yes! This is a masterpiece that has taken months to make, and we've finally done it!"

Fred added.

"Exactly… what does it do?" Kenshin asked warily.

"ah! Just the question we were waiting for, Fred? Care to do the honors and explain?"

"all right. See now young boy, this pill" Fred whispered to him "gets rid of all the smells that engulf you right now… so if you were trying to sneak up on an animal that was sensitive to smell, this pill would be really useful."

"Though it stops working after 24 hours, but then after that, you will have lost all previous unpleasant odors that you had on you.."

"Like if a skunk sprayed you, it wouldn't be there anymore, unless of course, he sprayed you all over again. Or body odor, though you would have developed it later anyway if you didn't wash yourself after a warm day."

"So, care to try?" George asked eagerly.

"Do go ahead, please?" Fred pleaded.

Kenshin sniffed the strange white pill warily, and looked at the twins. They looked so expectant, that he did not have the heart to say no. So he swallowed it.

Shuichi suddenly frowned, the smell that had been bothering him ever since he met all the newcomers was fading… yes, the smell of human blood. He looked towards the door, and saw Tetsuro who was coincidentally leaving the Great Hall at the moment.

He frowned… '_no, he couldn't be..'_

"What's the matter Minamino?" Kuwabara asked, seeing the frown forming on the redhead's face.

"Nothing major, I was just thinking about something."

"oh, okay"

-yea right-

-_what?-_

-there's something strange, right?-

_-no, I assure you it's really nothing major-_

-whatever, you tell me when you finally decide it's something worth saying-

Kenshin sniffed the air, amazed. The pill had actually worked. The stench of blood that has been surrounding him for a year suddenly seemed to fade away.

"Hey Fred, maybe we should've chosen a smellier person."

"Yea, then maybe we could have told the difference."

"well, thanks anyway lad, for your cooperation."

"Oh look! Look at _that_ one George! He has flies buzzing above him, and everyone around him seems to be wrinkling their nose in disgust!"

"Wonderful! Let's go try that one Fred!"

"All right!"

The two then bounded off to the Hufflepuff table.

Kenshin glanced at his schedule, Herbology with Hufflepuff first? _'Better get going'_ he thought _'oh I hope that Urameshi boy does not bother me again with foolish rants about brawling…'_

He then hurried out of the Great Hall, just as many others did, not wanting to be late for class as well.

9696969696969696969696969696969696

The cool morning air felt refreshing to Kenshin as he and his class trudged outside towards the greenhouse.

"Hello class, and for those of you new students, I am Professor Sprout," a short woman told them, "well, this year, we will be going into a greenhouse with much more dangerous plants than before, so please be prepared."

"We have to learn about plants first thing in the morning?" Kuwabara groaned quietly, "hey Ku-Minamino, you know anything about plants?"

"I read a few things on this subject in the textbooks we were given." He replied, smiling innocently.

Hiei snorted and looked at him.

-A few things?-

-_Hiei, you know I know more than that-_

-hmph, you understate yourself too much-

-_what's wrong with that? Makes others underestimate you, and that may prove to be an advantage later-_

-what, you're saying you're going to fight the oaf? If you are, I doubt you'll need more advantage than you already do-

-_I doubt I will, but hey, it doesn't hurt to be prepared-_

-hmph-

-_one thing-_

-What?-

-_Just don't burn anything-_

-…-

-_Hiei…-_

-you know I'm not foolish enough to do that-

'_while _you're _there'_ he added as an afterthought.

-_I know how you think Hiei, I'll notice even if you do something while I'm not there.-_

-damn you, stupid fox-

-_so you won't deliberately burn any plant if unnecessary?-_

-hn-

"I knew we'd get to a nice conclusion in the end Hiei." Shuichi said, glancing over at the latter.

Hiei just glared back.

"Huh? What conclusion?" Kuwabara asked, looking confused.

"It's nothing Kuwabara." Shuichi replied.

"Geez, why do you two keep on suddenly saying things as if you just finished a conversation?… I mean, it's just weird."

"good, now we both know we amaze each other." Hiei retorted, "you with that, and me, with your ignorance and idiocy."

"You…." Kuwabara started, getting angry.

"I am trying to listen to the professor, so will you please be a bit quieter young boy?" Kenshin suddenly hissed at him.

"Yes, listen to Himura, _young boy._" Hiei snickered.

"Hiei, please. This is not the time." Shuichi said.

"fine"

"Now we will be entering the greenhouse." Professor Sprout exclaimed, "everyone please be careful now!"

9696969696969696969696969696969696


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters except for the three OC's.

9696969696969696969696969696969696

Everyone filed into the greenhouse, many looking nervous at the kind of plants they may find inside.

"ew, what's _that_?" Kuwabara mumbled, staring at a rather hostile looking plant in the middle of the greenhouse.

It was, indeed, something one might say 'ew' to. The plant had lots of sharp thorns and it was covered in a sort of thick slime that gave off a terrible odor.

"These" the professor said, "are what we are going to be studying about this week. Does anyone know what they are called?"

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand was up.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"It is called the _Putidus-Oleo Dumus_. It has been told that it's putrid smell comes from the smell of the rotten flesh of people that the people near the plant has seen die. Apparently the more people the person or people nearby has seen die, the more putrid the smell." She finished proudly, though trying hard to keep a straight face from the ever-strengthening odor of the plant's slime.

"Good Ms. Granger.. 20 points to Gryffindor for that.. but my, isn't this smell _terrible_!"

The air was getting increasingly thick, and many people were gagging, finding it difficult to breathe.

"all right, everyone! Out! Apparently some of you has seen one too many deaths!" the professor yelled, and ushered them all out.

Many collapsed on the grass, thankful to be able to breathe again.

"Tell me," the professor gasped, "how many of you can see the thestrals?"

A few people raised their hands, while the newer kids kept their hands down, for they have not seen them because they used the boats.

"Oh come on, unless each of you have seen about 10 deaths each, the smell could not have been _that_ bad!" the professor said, sounding confused. "Oh well, no matter. This is an early dismissal, but for homework due Monday please give me at least three pages on the _Putidus-Oleo Dumus_. Oh… I must go speak to the Headmaster about this.." and she walked away hurriedly, mumbling to herself.

"Well, that was one smelly class." Yusuke said to himself.

"Indeed it was" Shuichi replied, walking up behind him.

"Hey! Don't do that! You surprised me!"

"I'm sorry, but that is beyond that point" Shuichi said "did you know Yusuke, that when a person who has killed another himself is near the plant, it starts producing more thorns?"

"uh no."

"Well, it does. And it has been growing thorns rapidly the moment we all entered the greenhouse." He continued, "it has produced too many for comfort."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "hey, you didn't…"

"That is not what I meant Yusuke, they sense _human_ deaths. If they sensed anything else, no one would be able to get near them, because everyone must have killed at least one bug or bacteria in their lives" he continued, "the point is.."

"Wait, I couldn't help but overhear a part of your conversation." Hermione suddenly said, "there is nothing written down about how the thorns of that plant are produced, that has always been a mystery in herbology that no one has figured out yet. So how did you know?"

"What are you saying?" Shuichi replied, feigning surprise "It's written down right here" he opened his textbook and showed her a page.

"oh.. I'm sorry.. I, uh thought you were talking about the _Putidus-Oleo Dumus_. Well, I have to go now, so yea… bye." She hurried off, looking rather embarrassed.

"Wait, I though we were talking about that Puti-something plant too." Yusuke muttered.

"We were." Shuichi replied with a smile.

"Then why - ?"

"that's beyond the point Yusuke."

"It's useless to bother" Hiei suddenly said, "he won't ever understand any of your reasonings even if you spelled it out for him."

"Yea, it's useless." Yusuke agreed proudly… though for what reason he looked proud remains a mystery to this day.

Shuichi blinked, and shrugged saying, "If you say so."

"And you," Hiei said, gesturing towards Shuichi, "tie your hair. It stands out too much like that."

Shuichi shrugged again and tied his hair, not bothering to argue.

For some odd reason, he _thought_ he heard Hiei sniggering.

Brushing that curious thought away from his mind, he walked away from them.

He spotted Kenshin walking in front of him so he caught up to him to try and talk.

"Well, what did you think of the plant Himura?" he asked, smiling as usual.

Kenshin was silent for a few moments, and then replied, "It is most certainly the worst plant I have ever seen." He continued, "it is bad enough that an innocent may have witnessed another's death, but to be reminded of that by the rotting flesh of the person must be terrible."

"True," Shuichi pondered "I wonder why they have such a dark plant at a school."

That was when they approached the school doors, so they went up to the common room to get an early start on their homework.

As they were in the common room scratching away at their parchment, Kuwabara came over to each of them and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Hey you know, you two?" he said, "this is really cool, I mean, one of you has curly hair, the other has straight, one of you are always smiling, and the other isn't, one of you are one of the taller ones, and the other is short, and one of you have real neat handwriting and the other you can't read!"

They both looked up and stared at him.

"Oh yea!" Kuwabara continued as another idea struck him, "one of you are h-OWWW!"

he yelled in pain as Hiei kicked him swiftly in the stomach.

"My foot slipped." He explained coldly, and walked off.

"Are you all right?" Kenshin asked Kuwabara, a tad bit concerned.

"Yea.. yea I'm fine. Urameshi kicks me around all the time anyway, so it's no big deal." He stood straight up and beamed, "I'm all fine now! I think I'll go take a nap until it's time for class." He collapsed on a couch and immediately started snoring.

Kenshin looked back at his paper and squinted at his writing… he admits it's not perfect, but was it _that_ bad?

Shuichi looked at the clock, "ah, the time. I should get going to the next class. Himura, you have potions next too right?"

Kenshin nodded. Also noticing that the small one named Jaganshi was standing over Kuwabara.

"Hiei, we need to get to class." Shuichi said.

"So does the oaf" he replied half sneering, "now how to wake him up?"

"Just leave him, he'll wake up on his own." Shuichi said hastily and grabbed Hiei while jogging out of the common room and motioning Kenshin to follow him.

"What did you do that for? We're supposed to _look out_ for each other aren't we?" Hiei said, sounding a tad bit disappointed.

"Well I did, in a way prevent him from harm." Shuichi retorted.

That was when they met Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were also heading towards the dungeons.

"So how is potions class?" Shuichi asked Ron, who happened to be the nearest of the three.

"Absolutely wonderful." Ron replied sarcastically, "Snape is our _favorite_ teacher right, Harry?"

Harry snickered.

"Oh come on, he may not be the most pleasant teacher there is, but at least he's sane." Hermione said "unlike that old Trelawney bug." She finished with a huff.

"Trelawney?"

Ron snickered, "that's the divination professor, she's a little.. okay _really_ whoozy but her class is easy to get good grades in." he continued, "all you have to do for homework is to make up predictions on how you're going to die and she'll believe you."

"Yea, so don't be surprised when she goes up to you and suddenly tells you that you're going to die because she's been saying that to me every day for two years, and as you can see I'm still here." Harry added.

"If she is so useless, then how come the headmaster still has her teaching at this school?" Kenshin asked thoughtfully.

"Who knows?" Ron said, "he's a genius, but he's also a strange guy."

"Maybe she's the kind who occasionally makes actual prophesies." Shuichi suggested.

That was when they all approached the entrance to the potions classroom so they all took seats.

Many other students came filing in after them, though there was less idle chatter than there was in the time before the last class.

After everyone sat down, a hushed sort of atmosphere settled over the room. And then the Professor stalked in.

"Well well," he began, "what do we have here?" Professor Snape looked at all his students, making them feel as if they were each being scrutinized and criticized mentally.

"A small group of beginners and a few returning incompetents." He continued, earning a few sniggers from the Slytherins.

"Well, my name is Professor Snape, and I expect discipline and respect from all. And for those of you who do not deem that a necessary part of being in this class… will receive a detention." The professor finished, giving Harry his reserved, special look of hatred.

"Now that I have finished my opening speech for this school year, let us have a little check-up on how much you all remember from the previous year. I expect that every one of you know that talking nor cheating is allowed during a quiz, and if you are caught doing either, you will get at least a weeks' worth of detention." He had a triumphant sneer on his face amidst all the unhappy ones of his students.

"And to encourage all of you to do better, if you get more than half the questions wrong you will be required to clean your cauldron by hand after class for a week, and if you're late to your next class, then that is too bad."

He flicked his wand and a long list of questions somehow crammed onto the large board, suddenly appeared.

Many hearts sank.

9696969696969696969696969696969696

"What is it with that git?!" Ron exclaimed angrily when he was well out of the dungeons and on the main level, "It doesn't matter how good a mood you are when you enter his room, he always seems to be able to crush it carelessly like one might do to a nasty bug!"

"Well Ron, I think today was one of the best days we've had. I mean, the questions were all review." Hermione said airily, "maybe he was being easy on us today since there were so many new students."

"Being easy?" Ron replied with a gaping mouth, "I didn't even know he knew that term!"

"Come on Hermione! What do you mean it was easy? I don't remember ever being asked at least half of those questions." Harry grumbled.

"Then you should have been reviewing more." She answered with a huff

"you know… that other friend of yours never showed up." Ron exclaimed suddenly, "man, Snape will be so angry at him…"

Hiei smirked.

"Hey guys!" a voice suddenly yelled excitedly, "How was potions? I'm gonna have it next!"

"Yuuske," Shuichi smiled, "I hope you have read your books well."

"huh?" Yuusuke replied, confused.

"It means," Hiei said curtly "you are not going to like the class."

"I did not say that."

"That is exactly what you _meant._" Hiei said.

"Oh well, Yuusuke, have a nice class. We will hopefully see you later." Shuichi told Yuusuke.

"K' bye!" he replied, and ran off.

"I thought he disliked schools." Hiei grumnled as he glared at Yuusuke's retreating form.

"Well, it _is_ quite different from his usual school, so maybe he is finding this one a bit more interesting." Shuichi suggested.

"What? Don't you guys have magic schools in Japan?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Maybe, maybe not" Shuichi replied, shrugging "I do not know for I have never gone to one, but there may be some."

That was when they saw Kuwabara running up to them, looking slightly angry.

"OI! You two! Why didn't you wake me up!"

"Fool" Hiei snapped, "we're not here to babysit you."

Kuwabara spluttered angrily for a few moments and then finally settled to pouting. Walking alongside them but facing the other way.

Hiei lost interest in insulting Kuwabara for the moment and went to scrutinizing Kenshin. _He somehow reminds me of the human Kurama. _He thought fleetingly. _That scar on his face, _he raised an eyebrow. _Interesting. _

"Hey I've been wondering" Ron suddenly said, "how'd you get that?" he pointed at Kenshin's face.

"Ron! It's rude to point!" Hermione scolded, swatting his hand down.

"Now that Ron's brought the subject up, I've been wondering the same thing too." Harry hastily said, stopping Ron's retort that would start an argument. "it seems relatively new."

"This…" Kenshin faltered, not knowing what to say. He felt his left cheek and looked down. How could he possibly tell them how he had gotten it?

"Clumsy." Hiei suddenly retorted, his voice piercing through the awkward silence.

"What?" Kenshin looked at him, surprised.

Hiei refused to respond and went back to walking in silence. In a few steps they were already at their next class; Transfiguration.

It was not time to start class yet, so everyone there was still just standing around talking.

"You know, he should not have to respond if he really does not want to." Shuichi told Harry and his two friends "everyone should be entitled to a few secrets."

"I guess" Ron shrugged "though I don't see why anyone would be so uptight about a little scratch." He continued, "but what did you mean by 'clumsy' Hiei?"

Hiei ignored him and went to the seat in the back corner of the classroom and sat there; staring ahead looking bored.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Ron fumed.

"Sorry about that," Shuichi told him, "he's not the most polite person around."

"You could say _that_ again." Kuwabara grumbled.

"Oh well, let us be seated too then." Shuichi smiled, and walked over to where Hiei was sitting.

"You come sit with us too," Kuwabara whispered to Kenshin, "those two are a little weird. NOT that I'm scared of them of course." He hastily added.

"Oh," Kenshin blinked, "all right." He replied hesitantly. _He's scared of them?_

9696969696969696969696969696969696


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, nor Harry Potter.

The three OCs are the only ones I own (and they don't even play that huge of a part in the story)

AN: aagh!! I'm so sorry! I forgot to mention Professor Umbridge! How could I do something so blasphemous? No need to worry though; she'll be coming right up in _this_ chapter.  (thanks to whoever reminded me!)

9696969696969696969696969696969696

Kenshin followed Kuwabara over to a seat and sat down. Then they waited for their teacher to arrive. Other people gradually started to quiet down and take their seats. However, Kenshin noticed that quite a few of them started doodling, put their heads down to sleep, or took out a book that had nothing to do with History. All in all, most of the students did not seem to be getting ready to pay attention.

That was when a wispy form of an old man emerged from the board in the front of the room. The new students who were not used to this were quite taken aback.

"Hello class, and welcome back to a new year of History." The ghost announced monotonously, "Also, I welcome the new students to Hogwarts. I am Professor Binns and I am pleased to meet you all."

Kuwabara blinked, and then whispered to Kenshin, "_he's_ our teacher?" he looked up at the Professor again to make sure, "but… he's _dead._"

"Most definitely unique." Kenshin agreed quietly.

Kurama listened to the Professor droning on and on about the History of the wizarding community. Although the history itself was interesting, he had to admit that the professor was very bad at teaching. Also, Kurama was constantly distracted from listening to the lecture because he had to keep stopping Hiei from leaving out of boredom.

_-Hiei… no. _

**-What?**

_-Don't 'what' me. I know you were just about to try and escape again. _

**-Is that wrong?**

_-Yes. _

**-How so? There's no point in being here. **

_-You will attract attention. _

-I will not. I am not that clumsy. Besides, no one will see me if I move quick enough, and that should not be a problem since most of the humans here are half-asleep anyway.

-_What will you do once you leave the class then? _

-**Explore this place.**

_-That would not be wise to do so until all the classes are over. This place is full of ancient curses and illusions. You do not know when you will be caught in any of these, and then you will miss or be late to the next class. To do that on the first day will definitely attract attention._

-Then what am I to do in this drab room? Listening to that dumb human soul drone on and on is much too dull.

_-Then meditate. _

­**-……..you know what?**

_-Yes?_

-I hate you.

_-Alright, alright. Now stay in class. _

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms and moved so that he was facing away from Kurama. Then he closed his eyes and started meditating.

Kuwabara blinked yet again. He was wondering why Hiei had suddenly made that noise out of nowhere. Then he glanced over at Kurama who was forming a small, but smug smile on his face. _Those two are definitely weird…_

After half-an-hour more of the professor's monotonous lecture, he finally stopped and stated the homework. Then he whisked around and melted back into the chalkboard the way he came.

Class was (finally) over. Many of the students stood up and yawned, or walked out of the classroom looking well rested. At least a third of them had not heard the professor assigning them any homework. The rest of them did know, but only because they had learned from experience that it was smart to listen during the last few minutes of class, for that was when he told them their assignment; and where to look for reference.

It was now time for lunch, and the Great Hall was crowded with students. They were all chatting away, discussing their first classes of the year.

Yusuke came over to the Gryffindor table to talk to his companions. He did not altogether look too pleased.

"What is the matter Yusuke?" Kurama asked, already half-knowing the reason.

"Aargh! Teachers!" Yusuke started complaining loudly, "slimy ones. Always at _least_ one in every school."

Hiei snickered, Yusuke was not enjoying this school experience after all. And it seemed as if he really _didn't_ like the Potions class.

"You had potions, I assume?" Harry commented as he heard Yusuke's loud complaints. "geez, anyone who's had him would be in a nasty mood. Unless you're in Slytherin of course, but then you'd be a slimy git too to be in that house in the first place."

Yusuke rolled his eyes angrily, "not only potions… that Defense Against the something or whatever professor is sickening."

Kuwabara crinkled his nose at the mention of her, "that woman from last night? She seems like the type of adult that automatically assumes us delinquent types as hopeless trash."

"But aren't you?" Hiei shot back, feigning surprise.

"YOU!" Kuwabara exploded, and raised his hand to swipe at him. Kurama grabbed his wrist before he could complete that intended action.

"You need this hand to do your homework, right?" he said sweetly and smiled.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, sounding a tad bit disappointed, "you're lucky he was there idiot, or else you would have _really_ become useless."

Kuwabara paled and slowly pulled back his hand and looked at it.

Kenshin was, in fact, slightly intimidated at the mention of that pink, frilly woman. He was supposed to have her class next, and somehow already dreaded it even though it was his first class with her. Propping his elbows up on the table and clasping his hands together, Kenshin pressed his forehead against his knuckles and closed his eyes. _It's alright_. He thought, _As long as she does not take much notice of me, the class should not be too bad. _

ten minutes later…

"Oh my goodness! Are you two lovely gentlemen by any way related?" The pink, frilly lady exclaimed ecstatically among the many giggles of the girls in the class.

Kenshin gritted his teeth and mustered the most polite face that he could under his current circumstances, "no" he replied bluntly.

"Young man, it's 'no, professor'." She told him sweetly. "please be careful from now on."

Kenshin felt a tiny bit of _something_ die inside of him.

Kurama just shook his head and sighed softly.

"For once" Kuwabara mumbled to himself, "I'm completely satisfied with my appearance."

Hiei snickered, "notice she never even tried asking you… even though you're a Japanese person with red hair as well."

He glared back, "your point, shrimpy-face?"

Hiei just stared back with his huge, red eyes.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, a little vexed.

He just kept on staring, unflinching.

"Wh-what do you want?" Kuwabara sputtered, starting to get a little creeped out by his unusual behavior.

"WHAT IS IT??!!" he yelled out foolishly, now completely frightened.

"DETENTION young man!! Yelling by students is _not_ tolerated in this classroom!" the Professor yelled, and then smiled her sickly smile.

"by the way children, please call me Professor Umbridge."

She then condemned the students to reading a chapter out of their textbooks, something that proved to be excruciatingly boring to most.

That was when Hermione raised her hand.

After a while, her classmates decided that watching her quietly trying to get the professor to stop ignoring her was a lot more interesting than the textbook. When at least half the class was paying more attention to her than their books, Professor Umbridge decided that ignoring her any longer was impossible and called on her.

Hermione started inquiring about the points written on the board.

"Hmph… way to start a prolonged argument." Hiei mumbled quietly.

Sure enough, that started a long tirade of statements and queries from the other students. That somehow went to Harry getting angry about something. Then that proceeded to him and the professor calling each other liars and so on.

Then he was assigned detention.

"He doesn't know when to stop, does he?" Kurama mumbled to himself as Harry kept on yelling at the professor.

"Neither does she." Kenshin replied quietly.

"true." Hiei bluntly grunted.

"……." Was Kuwabara's only contribution to the 'conversation' as he was still angry over his already acquired detention.

Harry was eventually sent out with a note.

The class went into a buzz right after he left, some saying things like how Harry is a nutcase, others wondering which one was more trustworthy, that frilly repulsive woman from the ministry, or the eccentric Harry.

Time passed without much incident; then class was dismissed and the kids hurried out.

"I wonder how Harry's doing…" Hermione muttered worriedly.

"I dunno, hope his punishment is not that severe… but then again, he was sent to McGanogall(sp?)" was Ron's reply.

"What was that…" Kuwabara started, but Hiei poked and glared at him "_what?" _

"Don't talk oaf; your voice causes my brain extreme grief, and combined with your idiotic words and disfigured face it's almost becoming unbearable."

Kuwabara's face turned red and he started yelling at him, hence receiving snide responses, which only made him madder.

Kurama sighed, inwardly great-ful. Although it didn't seem like it, Hiei was being really helpful by successfully stopping Kuwabara from making any major slips that may blow their cover; all the while making the preventions perfectly camouflaged as mere insults.

"So anyway, what's next on your guys' schedules?" Hermione piped up, trying to change the tone of their conversations to lighter ones.

"I seem to be enrolled in Divination. " Kurama replied "So are Hiei and Kuwabara."

"As am I." Kenshin added.

"What! You're all taking that useless class too?" Hermione said exasperatedly, "why??"

"Well, I think all of us new students were placed into the same courses, while given the option to change if we wanted to later." Kurama responded.

"well then, I'll be leaving you guys here then." Hermione said, "I'll see you later, and if you ever get sick of that old bat, you can always take Arithmancy with me."

"bye 'mione." Ron called as she went off to a different hall.

The rest of them started heading for the tower.

"Man… am I glad we know you." Kuwabara said to Ron, " if we didn't know anyone, then we would've definitely been late to _this_ class."

"Yea," Ron made a face as he remembered his first Divination class, "Harry and I did just that on our first day taking this course."

They finally approached the bottom of the ladder which led up to Professor Trelawney's classroom. That was when Harry joined them, obviously in a terrible mood.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted him, "seems you survived your encounter with McGonagall; that's definitely a plus."

"She gave me biscuits." Harry answered stoutly.

Ron looked at him weirdly, "pardon?"

"She gave me biscuits." He repeated.

"Wow…" Ron replied, amazed. "Fortunately, she must have not had enough sleep last night or something."

"I still got detention with Umbridge." Harry replied angrily "What am I going to do with Quiddich?"

"Kill her," Hiei suddenly told him, "then it won't matter if you serve your detentions or not."

The two just blinked and stared down at the strange newcomer, who then… just suddenly disappeared.

"Agh!" Ron yelled, "bloody hell, where did he go!"

"I believe he went up the ladder." Kurama replied calmly as he heard Kuwabara's yell from above their heads; he had gone up before them already. He was slightly displeased though, that Hiei had done that in front of Kenshin; although neither of them were actually sure what exactly was strange with him, he did not like taking chances. He knew that a combination of small slips like that could end up as their downfall.

Kenshin just silently climbed up the ladder and entered the room, as thick waves of the stench of perfume almost knocked him back down. Fortunately, he got a hold of himself before that really happened. He walked over to the table where Kuwabara was, and seated himself on one of the poufs.

Looking back, he saw Shuichi come up into the room just to catch a glimpse of him struggling not to show displeasure for the first time. _Probably from the overwhelming scent in here._ Kenshin assumed.

Kenshin actually had no idea. The shock of the scent almost knocked him down, but he had human senses. No matter how enhanced they were compared to the others of his species, his sense of smell was nowhere as good as Kurama's.

Kurama's self-control and tolerance had been tested in a rather harsh way at that moment.

He blinked and got a hold of himself. All the visible part of his struggling come and gone in a tenth of a second. He decided to join Harry and Ron at their spot near the window.

"How do you stand this?" he asked faintly as he sat down.

"Yea, it's terrible." Harry mumbled. "that's why I sit by the window which I open slightly all the time."

"That's the only brilliant idea that has ever been thought up of in this place." Ron muttered.

Kurama just nodded in response, glad about the open window.

Normally Hiei would have sat with Kurama, but seeing as Kuwabara seemed to need babysitting in his mind, he didn't and instead went to Kuwabara and Kenshin's table. _Besides,_ he thought _this Himura human is more interesting than those other two bozos._

He would leave Kurama to gleaning more information about this world from the other kids.

As he sat down, Kuwabara looked at him strangely.

"don't you want to sit with your friend?" he asked.

"these tables are small you moron." He replied "besides he would probably send me here to babysit you anyway."

"I don't need-" Kuwabara started but was cut off by Hiei.

"Also," he fixed his gaze on Kenshin, "you…" he paused, but seeming to change his mind, looked away without finishing his sentence.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, slightly feeling awkward. _What was he about to say?_

Kuwabara seemed to be wondering the same thing, "what about him midget?"

"If you really want to know I was just going to say that I'll be able to bear being with you only because someone who doesn't seem like a complete idiot is here too. Then I realized that might be taken as a compliment so I stopped." Hiei paused and then smirked, "oh wait; I forgot that it would not have been a compliment since it's a given that no one is an idiot when placed next to you."

"Calm down bouzu." Kenshin told Kuwabara exasperatedly as he started to show signs of anger again.

sorry, saying 'young boy' in English always felt awkward…

"You're lucky this time jerk." Kuwabara growled at Hiei, "if Himura hadn't been here to save your sorry a-"

"Well well" a soft, creepy voice filled the room, "we seem to have many newcomers seeking to sharpen their senses of the inner eye."

Kuwabara turned to look at the source of the crazy talk that he couldn't comprehend, and almost.. just _almost_ yelped out in surprise. He had not expected the professor to be a tiny creature with huge bug-like eyes to be floating around in the front of the room.

"Man, that Dumbledore man sure does hire some oddballs." He muttered, scratching his head.

There was a dramatic pause as she glided over to Harry.

"Dear boy…" she started, her fingers trembling as she made a dramatic hand gesture, "I sense death, destruction, and pain all around you." She looked into his eyes intently "I sincerely hope that you may outlive all the impending obstacles, but sadly" she paused yet again for effect, and sighed "I doubt your survival."

"Oh," Harry answered groggily, "thanks for the heads-up Professor."

"You are not taking me seriously," she answered angrily "one day, you will see that you should have taken heed to my warnings…" the professor twirled around and happened to lock her eyes onto a slightly astonished pair of eyes; they just happened to be Kenshin's.

She gasped and started wailing, then rushed to his side and put her face right up to his. The professor then placed the tip of her finger on his left cheek, causing him to cringe slightly.

"Tell me dear… however did you get this accursed scar?"

Kenshin blinked, confused "Professor, this is not a scar it is merely a scra-"

"No" she cut him off with her airy voice, "this is an awful scar… it is cursed, made of deep loathing." She continued, the class pin quiet, "The hate so deep that that cut will-"

"Never disappear." Hiei bluntly finished for her, clearly tired of her prolonged dramatic speeches. "We get the point woman, now can we get the class done and over with?"

Professor Trelawney's airy fairy disposition seemed to disintegrate as she whipped her whole body around to glare at Hiei, clearly annoyed at him for destroying the climatic part of her particular speech, and by his rudeness.

"Class, since we seem to have such an enthusiast in our midst we must heed to his requests and do classwork." She snarled angrily, "write down at least 5 different dreams that you remember and interpret them thoroughly with at least half a foot length paragraph for each of the dreams. I will have you start a dream journal next week, so please be sure to get a new journal for that. You may start the homework in class right now." With that she huffed and disappeared into a different room.

The class was completely silent until Seamus suddenly asked, "is she gone?"

"Thank god" Ron mumbled, earning himself dirty looks from Parvati and Lavender.

"You stupid pipsqueak" Kuwabara started, "You shouldn't have been so rude to a la-"

He was cut off as Hiei punched him in the face.

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed exasperatedly, "calm down."

"Hmph, I am completely calm," He replied, crossing his arms, "and if the dete-_Yusuke_ gets to do that on a daily basis, why can't I?"

The classroom went completely quiet again until Kenshin broke the silence

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking at Kuwabara.

Then the class went into a buzz again and became very loud, many of them gathering around Kuwabara, others talking excitedly about what just happened, etc. etc.

Hiei just used that to his advantage and left the classroom before Kurama could catch him. Kenshin saw him leaving, and then saw Shuichi slapping his hand on his face. That was when Kuwabara suddenly got up and yelled angrily about revenge and tried to rush to the exit of the room and tripped… towards the exit which also happened to be somewhat like a 'hole' considering the students had to climb up to it to get in. . Kenshin also somehow got tangled into this and started falling down the opening, and Kurama finally getting through the people, tried to at least save him from falling. Though as luck would have it, Ron who had rushed over with him, tripped over Kurama and ended up causing all four of them to land in a heap on the stone ground below.

That all happened at the convenient time that Filch the caretaker decided to show up.

"You redheads…" he snarled disgustedly, "that color is a sign of trouble in humans too."

9696969696969696969696969696969696

OMG I updated… seriously I don't even know why I even do this. I thought I hated writing, but I seem to enjoy typing theses stories (though I don't do it much for lack of an imagination). Oh well, I still plan to finish the story though, so …peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, nor Harry Potter.

9696969696969696969696969696969696

"That was the most interesting Divination class we've had ever since Hermione dropped it." Harry exclaimed, laughing.

Class had ended and they had just met Hermione on their way to dinner.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well the class started out with the usual, 'Harry you're gonna _die_' speech" Ron started, "then he made Trelawney angry" he said, pointing at Hiei.

"Then the pipsqueak punched me!" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

"You caused me to fall down the entrance." Kenshin grumbled, causing the latter's face to slightly redden.

"Oh yea, sorry Minamino, for making you trip too." Ron apologized meekly.

Hiei raised his eyebrows slightly, and looked at Kurama. His expression gave away a tiny bit of surprise… and Kurama could tell that he also regretted not seeing it.

"All four of you fell down the entrance?" Hermione asked incredulously, "I'm… sorry." She finished, trying to conceal her laughter.

"Even greater still, Filch decided to come at the greatest moment when we fell down." Ron continued, "he mumbled something about redheads."

They got to the Great Hall and once again, met Yusuke.

"Oh my god! I already got detention from _three _teachers!" he yelled, "even though I kept myself contained and only punched two bastards in the face today!"

"Come now Yusuke, even Hiei only punched one person today." Kurama told him.

"and I didn't get punished for it." Hiei added smugly.

"How do you do that?" Yusuke replied, confused, "That's it, I swear all those teachers have _something_ against me…"

"Hey! _I_ was the one who got punched _and_ got the detention." Kuwabara exclaimed, "you still think you're worse off?"

Yusuke blinked, and then pointed at him and started laughing, "you're such a loser!"

"What? Urameshi, today I'm going to beat you up!"

"Ha! You wish! I've been beating you in every fight ever since I can remember!"

"Well I'll get you today!" Kuwabara clenched his fist.

"Bring it on!" Yusuke yelled in response.

They started for each other but Kuwabara's wrist was once again grabbed by Kurama. Unfortunately for Yusuke, the method used to stop him was a bit more painful: a kick in the head by Hiei.

"It would be nice if you two could settle down and not attract too much attention." Kurama said calmly.

"Idiots." Hiei muttered.

Yusuke was grumbling profanities angrily while clutching his head when he seemed to notice something and ran away. Harry looked around and his heart dropped, it was Professor McGonagall striding quickly to where they were; and she didn't altogether look too pleased.

The rest of them would have run off too, but she had already seen them. Also, Harry was already a regular at her office, so there would have been no avoiding her anyhow.

"_Wh__at_ are you children doing?" She hissed angrily at them as she approached, "go sit down! _Now!_"

The children all scurried over to their table hurriedly. 

"Woa, what have you kiddies been doing?" Fred asked them as they sat down.

"Yea, I saw McGonagall yelling at you guys. I mean, it's only the first day of term!" George added incredulously.

"Well, don't tell me neither of you got _any_ detentions today." Ron shot back.

"Touché little brother," George chuckled.

"Of course we have!" Fred exclaimed, feigning hurt, "I didn't think you expected so little of us!"

"Let me guess, Umbridge gave you one right?" Harry grumbled.

"No duh," Fred replied, "she's too uptight about things, that woman."

"I know," George added, "too bad she didn't like our new and improved version of lemon cough drops."

"We gave her one, and she started having a coughing fit you see." Fred explained.

"It was _supposed_ to stop after five minutes because it's quite tiring for your lungs" George said soberly, "but it seemed as if we still haven't gotten it quite right"

"She didn't stop until she fainted" Fred said, "So we had to take her up to the Hospital Wing."

"Apparently she woke up ten minutes later and screamed bloody murder about us and assigned us detention." George finished.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she listened, "She could've died! What were you two thinking?"

"I guess we weren't"   
"No, and also we thought it was perfect."

"besides she's okay now."

"Hmph, too bad."

"…."

"Well well, we seem to have a psycho little bugger here, don't we Fred?"

"Seems like."

They grinned at Hiei, who glared in response.

Before either of the twins said anything stupid, dinner appeared before their eyes.

Kenshin became slightly annoyed with himself… he really had a hard time getting used to this suddenly appearing food.

He then started remembering the events of the day, and reminded himself of his potions homework. _–wait…. Did I bring my textbook with me, or did I forget it in the dungeon?-_

Starting to seriously doubt himself, he reached for his bag and started looking through it.

To his relief, he felt it there, but pulled it out just in case to check.

At that moment, someone ran into his elbow as they were passing by without noticing and Kenshin accidentally dropped his book.

Shuichi saw this, and being the polite being that he was, picked it up and handed it to him. "Here,"

"Thank you" Kenshin replied as he reached for it. For just a fleeting moment, his hand brushed Shuichi's hand, causing Kenshin to jerk his hand back a few centimeters in surprise, and then regaining his composure, took back the book calmly.

Packing up his belongings, he quickly left the Great Hall and headed back to his dormitory.

Once outside the hall and alone, he stared at the hand that had brushed Shuichi's, and frowned. He had completely lost, if only for a moment, control of his pinkie. It sounded insignificant, but it felt as if it were nothing for a moment, and the moment he got his hand away from the other's, the finger returned to normal. Kenshin was extremely confused and troubled.

He was rudely snapped out of his thoughts as his acute hearing picked up shouts that seemed to be coming from a place not too far. Kenshin hurried over, worried in case someone was in trouble.

Tetsuro (the second-year student) had been walking down the hall when he met two large bulks of people. They happened to be Crabbe and Goyle, who also inconveniently felt like bullying someone after having Umbridge that day for the first time. That was when the two spotted the little stick of a person who happened to be Tetsuro.

The two stopped in front of him, blocking the hall. The three were alone, as the rest of the people were in the Great Hall.

"Hello." Tetsuro greeted, looking up innocently.

Crabbe and Goyle grinned at each other and started cracking their knuckles.

Tetsuro's eyes widened, and sensing danger, he yelled.

Kenshin ran towards the place where the yells had come from and soon spotted two large bulks blocking the hallway. That was when he heard another yell from there. Assuming the two were probably attacking someone on the other side, he ran up quickly and from the side, jumped up and kneed one of the heads really hard, knocking that head into the other. The two were immediately knocked out.

Kenshin looked around, and saw Tetsuro on the ground unconscious. He seemed to be slightly bruised but otherwise fine.

That was when he heard people running towards where he was, obviously hearing the racket that was made when the two fell down. Kenshin quickly left the scene, leaving all three of them lying there.

"My god, what happened here?!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed in horror.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, ever the curious, had come running too. They could guess what happened to the little kid, but not what happened to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Anyway, I shall get these boys to the hospital wing." The professor said briskly, "You three just go back to your dormitories."

"Yes Professor." Hermione said, and all three of them went scurrying off.

Hiei, Kurama, and even Kuwabara had heard the racket, as they were pretty nearby the entrance to the Hall. However…

"What was that?" Kuwabara exclaimed, jolting a little.

Hiei just spared him a glance and then went back to poking at his food.

"Do you know?" Kuwbara asked him, a little miffed by his reaction.

"No."

"Do you care?"

"No."

"Well I-"

Running out of the little patience that he had, Hiei kicked him in the head. "Then go!"

"Fine!" Kuwabara spluttered angrily, and then ran out the door.

"You were nice." Kurama said, raising an eyebrow.

Hiei just glared at him in response.

"Are you done with your dinner?"

Again, his response was mute as he jumped onto the ground(no, his feet do not touch it when he's sitting) and looked at him.

Kurama just smiled and walked out of the Great Hall, with Hiei silently following.

Kenshin silently fled back to the dormitories. Heart pounding out of nervousness, as instinctively he had reached for his katana, that would normally be at his waist, when he was attacking the bullies. Fortunately for everyone, he didn't carry it around the school. Getting back to his dormitory, Kenshin leaned against his bed and bid himself to calm down. As his heartbeat got back to normal he sat down and took out his wand, looking at it. Then he grabbed a textbook, a quill, a lamp, and scratched away at the parchment, starting on homework due later in the week.

As Kurama and Hiei walked towards the dormitories, Harry and his two friends caught up with them.

"Hi!" Harry first greeted them, slightly out of breath.

"Hello." Kurama replied calmly, smiling at him.

"We just saw the weirdest scene.." Ron started, "you know that little kid, Tetsuro or something?"

"And Malfoy's goons, Crabbe and Goyle.." Hermione added.

"We found all of them lying on the ground, knocked out cold." Harry finished, sounding quite puzzled. "I understand that Tetsuro, unfortunately, may have been bullied by the other two morons, but I don't know who could do that to the other two."

Hiei rolled his eyes as he remembered Crabbe and Goyle; to him they seemed like easy targets to bully.

"You're quite correct." Kurama agreed however. There was not that many people around that could do that physically to those two, large lumps of flesh. "However, they could have been attacked by magic."

"And knocked out those thickheads in moments?" Harry replied incredulously, "That would be one skilled duelist."

"Well… that seems a bit more plausible than physically knocking them out in moments though, right?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

Hiei scoffed, and snapped the password at the portrait of the lady as they got near her. Then he scuttered off quickly to his dormitory, disliking the extra human company.

"What's up with that bloke all the time anyway?" Ron commented, slightly offended.

"He's just not very social." Kurama explained simply.

"Why not?" Hermione inquired, "Is he a sociopath? Autistic? Depressed? Avoidant?"

"Maybe he's just plain bonkers." Ron suggested.

"RON!" Hermione snapped, "now that's just plain ignorant! He may actually be suffering from some sort of psychological disorder!"

"Oh whatever Hermione, you won't be saying that when he sics his temper on you."

"So… is he _really_ ah.. psychologically instable?" Harry asked Kurama, trying to get back on topic.

"I wouldn't know, maybe he is, maybe not. However, he dislikes people getting into his business, and he tries not to delve into others'."

Hiei opened the door, and grimaced as it creaked. Kenshin looked up from his writing and then went back to work, knowing that Hiei would probably not mind not being greeted. The latter flitted over to the windowsill and sat there, looking out at the forbidden forest, flooded with silver moonlight.

Losing interest Hiei silently turned back to Kenshin, staring at him.

"How did you get that cut on your face?" he suddenly blurted out.

Kenshin looked up, a little surprised he had spoken to him. "Someone who disliked me very much cut me there." He replied bluntly, too tired to make roundabout responses to avoid answering.

"You're very clumsy then." Hiei said, "it will never disappear. I can practically _see_ the loathing radiating from the injury…" he continued, whispering the last part to himself.

Kenshin blinked, heart churning nervously as he remembered a comrade of his that had told him practically the same thing.

"What _are_ you really?" he accidentally spilled out the question he knew he ought not to have asked.

Hiei coolly looked back at him, and was about to retort in an incredulous matter when-

BAM

The door banged open and Kuwabara came running in.

"Oh no! Tetsuro's been attacked!" he yelled.

"…"

"Why don't you two say something?"

"I know." Hiei said bluntly. "He was beat up by a couple losers rather than have been attacked."

"Is he alright now?" Kenshin asked, concerned.

"Yea, he's all fine."

"Then why were you making such a huge dramatic deal out of it?!"

"Shut up, I wasn't!"

Hiei nodded, yes he was.

"NO!"

Kuwabara became further annoyed as his mocker rolled his eyes.

"Good-night, loser." Hiei hopped onto his bed and pulled his curtains closed.

"Wha-!"

"I will say good-night as well, bouzu." Kenshin added, and also pulled at his curtains.

Kuwabara scowled and sucked in lots of air, making his cheeks puff up. Then, feeling stupid, he let the air out and started to get ready for bed.

9696969696969696969696969696969696

woohoo…. Update in forever…

I never knew sophomore year could be so busy  Anyhow, I've been writing this while being drowsy, sleepy (omg.. it's past 12 again…) so excuse me if there are weird grammar mistakes in there… --;


End file.
